Gideon Spoonser
Gideon "Spoons" Spoonser is a human rogue who, while his ability at any skill he puts his hand to isn't exactly masterful, is friendly and liked by most people who meet him. He has a large number of friends, and treasures each and every one of them, no matter their gender, race or faction allegiance. He can be rather naive, partially due to his not exactly stellar upbringing and also because of his general (though waning) innocence about the world. Backstory He is the middle sibling of five, born in Westfall to Rubert and Joanna Spoonser, who's parenting methods were extremely lacking in care. From a young age Spoons was yelled at for his clumsiness, lack of skill, and basically anything his parents considered wrong. This was also mirrored by his older brothers, who picked on him relentlessly. At the age of three Spoons was thrown into a lake by his oldest brother Donovan, and though he managed to survive near drowning Spoons has been scared of water ever since, and never learned to swim. Other than the abuse he received, his parents never considered him important or clever enough to receive an education since they would have had to either pay for it or teach him themselves, which they were definitely not going to do. Spoons is now as an adult rather embarrassed about the fact he has trouble reading and doing other more academic tasks many people take for granted, choosing not to talk about his difficulties in this respect to most to avoid ridicule. At the age of sixteen, Spoons' parents decided they had had enough of providing for him, and his father abandoned him in Goldshire, telling him to go make something of himself and stop wasting the family's resources. Due to his lack of experience with the world he had no idea where to go from there, finally begging the flight master to let him fly to Stormwind for free, since he had been abandoned with no money, promising to pay him back one day. Once there, he was escorted to see the King to ask for help, and was directed to apprentice under the cooking trainer. Spoons was forever thankful for Varian's help here, and actually ended up developing a small crush on the King, though of course at the time he didn't exactly know that due to his sub par knowledge of his own sexuality. Unfortunately Spoons' clumsiness and issues with learning skills meant he ended up being passed from profession trainer to profession trainer until he was eighteen. Since he had finally made some money by that time he decided to return to Goldshire, to repay the debt to the flight master he still considered he owed. The flight master invited him to have a drink at the bar, and unfortunately Spoons' low alcohol tolerance meant he ended up pretty drunk quickly, and woke up the next morning having been robbed. With no way back to Stormwind in his mind at that point, and the fact he didn't exactly know what he'd do when he got back to Stormwind, having no job to speak of, he stayed in Goldshire, not participating in any of the more raunchy acts happening, but just sat silently behind the bar, which is where he stayed. That was until he met Melvil Oldham, a lech of a human who practically lived in Goldshire, and had sired dozens of children during his time there. Melvil invited Spoons to accompany him on an adventure, an offer Spoons accepted due to his real lack of knowledge as to Melvil's most common activities, considering him to just be a nice old man. This adventure didn't exactly go well for Spoons, as Melvil took him to the Borean Tundra, where he revealed his true goal: to die in a cave, leaving Spoons all alone and terrified in a cold cave. Spoons tried to escape and get back to land, but only managed as far as getting to the boat, and ended up rowing in circles until he passed out, exhausted and alone. He was very thankfully found washed up on the shore by a hunter named Wrylla Reeves, who saved his life, something Spoons considers himself forever in her debt for. The two of them became fast friends and now adventure together to explore Azeroth. Appearance Relationships HEY THIS IS GOING TO TAKE ME 5 YEARS TO FILL CONSTANT WIP (if I've missed anyone feel free to add them I'm doing this off the top of my head) Wrylla Reeves - Spoons' best friend, Spoons sees Wrylla as practically like a sister to him and cares about her immensely. Yahannael Silvershade - Yahannael is Spoons' fiance, and Spoons literally loves and adores him with all his heart. Wirneth Lowe - Melvil Oldham - Saltyne - Spoons' great great great great great etc. grand aunt Saltyne is somewhat at times an enigma to Spoons. He cares about her, but her actions and sometimes her treatment of him leaves him rather confused as to how she actually see him. He thinks Vindicator Baetuun - Jorvan Waters - Hyiacinth Aster - Brenwin Goldpike - Dorrien Sweeney - Syralda Nightbinder -Category:Characters